


Правда

by Fausthaus



Series: В отражении звезд [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Series: В отражении звезд [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117





	Правда

Смена на мостике проходила как обычно: четко выполнялись приказания, без задержек доставлялись отчеты о присходящем на Ангеле Один, планомерное разрушение главных городов проходило строго по расписанию, разработанному капитаном Пикардом. 

Сам же Жан-Люк Пикард с легкой усмешкой наблюдал за своим первым помощником, который единственный на мостике был явно не в своей лучшей форме. Первые полчаса Райкер провел за тактическим пультом, обсуждая с Ташей новые формы вооружения, что всего пару недель назад были введены в эксплуатацию на «Энтерпрайзе». Основой для них послужили сведения, собранные Советником на какой-то заброшенной планетке, что некогда входила в состав безымянной державы, прекратившей свое существование чуть ли не несколько сотен лет назад. И вот впервые испробовались именно на Ангеле Один, потому что узкая направленность ударов, можно сказать точечные бомбардировки, наиболее хорошо разработанные инопланетными учеными, как нельзя больше подходили для исполнения плана капитана. 

Сам капитан только один раз взглянул на своего помощника, который появился на мостике с небольшим опозданием. Впрочем, на такое нарушение Пикард именно сегодня предпочел не обратить внимание. Все же, у коммандера был вчера слишком насыщенный приключениями день и он мог позволить себе на пять минут задержаться. Легкое беспокойство возникло на мгновение, когда капитан услышал голос Уилла Райкера: непривычно тихий, без обычной насмешливости и иронии. Но уже через минуту гораздо интереснее стали картины взрывов и разрушений, что транслировал на главный экран Лор. Новое оружие действовало как нельзя лучше. 

Разговор первого помощника и начальника службы безопасности закончился неожиданно. И через мгновение коммандер занял свое место. Именно этот поступок и вынудил Пикарда перевести взгляд на помощника. Его перемещение в кресло при всех составляющих вчерашнего дня удивило капитана, уверенного, что Райкер предпочтет всю смену простоять, ведь Лор вчера был слишком хорош, чтобы человеческое тело так быстро пришло в норму. 

Уильям Райкер в кресле явно чувствовал себя неловко. Он никак не мог сесть так, чтобы ему было удобно. Все присутствующие на мостике офицеры, глядя на недовольное лицо коммандера, предпочли бы исполнить самые дурацкие приказы от кого бы то ни было, чем гадать, на кого, в конце концов, выльется злость первого помощника, который был явно не в духе и мог придраться к любой мелочи.

Однако ничего подобного не происходило. Скорее наоборот, иногда создавалось ощущение, что коммандер отсутствовал на мостике. И единственным, кто по-прежнему наблюдал за первым помощником, был капитан, которому совсем не понравилось, что он увидел, когда решил рассмотреть Райкера по-настоящему.

Коммандер, казалось, наконец сумел сесть так, чтобы ему стало хотя бы относительно удобно. Но это казалось только на беглый взгляд. На самом деле через каждые три-четыре минуты Райкер менял позу, стараясь делать это как можно незаметней. При этом его рука вцеплялась в подлокотник, а лицо приобретало неподвижность маски. На висках капитан внезапно заметил капли пота и усмехнулся. Райкер явно желал показать всем вокруг, и в том числе своему капитану, что такая мелочь, как сексуальная обработка его тела андроидом, не та причина, из-за которой следует проводить всю смену на ногах. 

Но уже через некоторое время усмешка исчезла с губ капитана и ощущение какой-то неправильности всего происходящего поселилось в голове Пикарда. Потому что с первым помощником творилось что-то, не вписывающееся в общую картину, которая была единственно верной после вчерашних событий в карцере. На мгновение на мостике изменилось освещение, когда Лор выдал на экран план горящего здания, и в этот момент уже капитан застыл в своем кресле.

Уильям Райкер был бледен. Вернее, в его лице не было ни одной яркой краски: губы практически отливали синевой, а кожа была почти белой. Рука, что с одинаковой периодичностью сжимала подлокотник, была покрыта потом до такой степени, что манжет форменного серого свитера, был явно темнее рукава от пропитавшей его влаги. Бисеринки пота стекали по щекам, волосы на висках были слипшимися, словно коммандер находился под ярким солнцем посреди пустыни, а не сидел в кресле на комфортабельном мостике космического корабля, напичканного супертехникой, поддерживающей оптимальный климат для человека. Дыхание было резким и неравномерным, губы постоянно сжаты, а глаза в отдельные моменты просто стекленели, как у покойника или слепого.

— Первый, мостик ваш! — резкий голос капитана словно на мгновение выдернул Райкера из его полусна. Механически отчеканив слова, уместные при таком раскладе, коммандер невидяще уставился на свой пульт.

— Лор, ко мне в кабинет.

Андроид встал и направился вслед за капитаном. Именно движение андроида, казалось, окончательно вытянуло первого помощника в реальность. На мгновение прикрыв глаза, он приказал Таше предоставить последний отчет о разрушениях на Ангеле Один. Именно этот приказ, произнесенный голосом, что лишь отдаленно напоминал обычный тон первого помощника и услышал Лор, перед тем, как дверь капитанской каюты закрылась за ним.

А уже через пару секунд андроид осознал, что не может пошевелиться и с каким-то суеверным ужасом посмотрел на дрожащего от ярости капитана Пикарда, сжимавшего в руках металлическое украшение, так похожее на обычный коммуникатор, о котором Лор старался не вспоминать.

— Что ты сделал? — голос капитана звенел от злости. — Отвечай, или отправишься к своему создателю быстрее, чем твои программы сообразят что произошло.

— Вы все видели, сэр, — отчеканил Лор и тут же согнулся от боли. Если когда андроид и жалел, что чип эмоций вообще был создан, то именно сейчас, когда, казалось, все, даже самые мелкие проводки и нейроокончания рвались внутри на мелкие кусочки.

— Еще раз спрашиваю! 

— Ничего! Я не выходил за рамки вашего приказания. Я бы не посмел ослушаться вас, капитан, — простонал Лор. — Не смею вас ослушаться. Никогда! Я не знаю, что с коммандером. Я... Я всегда выполняю ваши приказы, сэр, — андроид опустился на колени, — я знаю, чем мне грозит ваше недовольство. Прекратите, капитан. Пожалуйста. Прошу вас!

— Я хочу знать его истинное состояние, — боль ушла также неожиданно, как появилась. Лор с трудом поднялся.

— Мне нужно вернуться на свой пульт, — андроид, чуть пошатнувшись, направился к выходу, еще раз со страхом взглянув на капитана, который окончательно пришел в себя.

— Жду тебя через две минуты. Не советую опаздывать.

Как только дверь за Лором закрылась, Пикард встал со своего кресла, подошел к репикатору и отрывистым голосом приказал приготовить себе чашку горячего кофе. Проверка Лора произошла так, как и должна была. Андроид был ни при чем, однако свое наказание заслужил сполна. Уже давно было пора ему напомнить, что он, несмотря на уникальность, всего лишь орудие в руках своего капитана. Полезное, но не необходимое. И малейшей оплошности достаточно, чтобы отправить его в утиль. Особенно это касалось действий андроида, которые шли в разрез с собственными приказаниями капитана относительно его первого помощника.

— Сэр, у коммандера критическая потеря крови. Тяжелые внутренние повреждения были нанесены двадцать часов назад. Отдельные повреждения, некоторые по насыщенности и тяжести превышающие первые, по временной шкале относятся к прошедшей ночи. Также наблюдается общее истощение организма. Вывод: тело коммандера повреждено на 70% по отношению к его нормальному состоянию. Повреждения, что были нанесены в результате наказания составляют около 10%. Не вызывает сомнения, что ваш помощник испытывает постоянную боль и находится на грани болевого шока.

— Ступай на свое место, Лор.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Капитан отпил обжигающего кофе и нахмурился. Неужели вчера что-то настолько важное прошло мимо него. Раз за разом Пикард прокручивал произошедшие на его глазах события и не находил в них ничего необычного. Все происходило именно так, как и должно было. И все же картинка не складывалась. Скорее наоборот, разваливалась на глазах. 

— Компьютер, где находился коммандер Райкер после ухода из карцера?

— Уильям Райкер после посещения карцера и до прихода на мостик находился в каюте Советника и не покидал ее всю ночь.

Чашка из тонкого фарфора треснула, когда Пикард с силой поставил ее на стол, прежде, чем покинуть свой кабинет. Каюта Советника — это место, где могли происходить самые странные события, но последнее место, куда направился бы после наказания Райкер, если Пикард хоть как-то разбирался в характере своего помощника. Что ж, на этот раз капитану было больше, чем любопытно.

Через несколько минут Пикард уже входил в каюту Армэля Леруа. Советник, сидевший в кресле с книгой в руках, поднялся, когда капитан появился на пороге. 

— Вы никогда не удивляетесь самым необычным событиям, Советник.

— В мире не столько интересного, как многим кажется, — Армэль закрыл книгу и положил ее на столик. — В выдуманных историях любопытного гораздо больше.

— Вас не удивляет мой внезапный визит. Значит и мой единственный вопрос не вызовет у вас изумления. И вот он: что делал в вашей каюте мой первый помощник?

— Сожалею, капитан, — Армэль безмятежно улыбнулся. — Вы прекрасно знаете, что некоторые вопросы останутся без ответа, даже если их задаете вы. Даже если заданы корабельному Советнику. И особенно мне.

— В особенности про второго офицера после меня на этом корабле, — усмехнулся Пикард. — И я полагаю, что не последнюю роль в вашем нежелании мне отвечать играет не столько Устав, сколько личность, о которой я интересуюсь. Но существуют и другие способы выяснения нужной мне информации.

— Это ваше право, — зеленые глаза Армэля были спокойны, на лице не появилось никакого неудовольствия. Скорее, его больше забавляла сложившаяся ситуация, чем пугала.

— Компьютер, сканировать каюту главного корабельного Советника. Результаты доложить немедленно.

— Не желаете ли чаю, капитан? — Армэль потянулся к заварному чайнику, что вместе с изящной чашкой севрского фарфора, стоял на столике.

— Нет. Хотя в другой раз я обязательно воспользуюсь вашим предложением. Вы ведь по-прежнему не признаете репликатор для такого тонкого занятия, как приготовление чая.

— Сканирование окончено.

— Компьютер, предоставить информацию, касающуюся Уильяма Райкера.

— Сканирование показало, что в каюте имеются следы крови Уильяма Райкера.

— Сколько?

— 35 % от количества, обычно составляющего норму для человека его сложения. Также найдены деревянные детали неизвестного происхождения, пропитанные кровью коммандера. На постели Советника тоже присутствуют следы крови Уильяма Райкера.

Жан-Люк Пикард выслушал ответ компьютера и нахмурился. Картинка щелкнула последним пазлом и наконец-то сложилась воедино. 

— На первый взгляд многие вещи кажутся не тем, чем являются на самом деле, — голос Армэля поставил точку в размышлениях капитана.

— Он подвергся пыткам на Ангеле Один, — капитан проговорил фразу утвердительно, этот вывод уже не нуждался в подтверждении фактами.

— Он будет в порядке. Следует только восполнить кровопотерю. Боль пройдет со временем при выполнении некоторых условий: постельный режим, прием некоторых лекарств, что у него есть, хорошая еда, но есть он сможет только через пятнадцать часов.

— Иначе?

— Боль начнет уходить гораздо позже и медленнее, и выздоровление затянется. 

— Приглашаю вас отужинать у меня сегодня, Советник. И захватите ваш чудесный чай.

Не ожидая ответа, Пикард быстрым шагом покинул каюту Леруа, а через несколько минут приказ о немедленном приходе первого помощника в его собственную каюту был передан Райкеру через коммуникатор.

— Мостик ваш, Лор, — почти насмешливо проговорил коммандер и направился к турболифту, на мгновение прикусив от боли нижнюю губу до крови. Потратив на дорогу до каюты несколько больше времени, чем обычно, Райкер вошел к себе. И тут же отступил назад, увидев на диване Пикарда, который чересчур внимательно рассматривал своего помощника.

— Вы считали, что оставите свое маленькое приключение в тайне, коммандер? — медленно и с иронией проговорил капитан. — В таком случае я могу признать, что составил о вас слишком лестное мнение.

— Вам важнее было увидеть меня в ситуации, которая вас позабавила, — хрипло проговорил Райкер, прислонившись спиной к двери, — я не хотел вас лишать подобного зрелища, капитан.

— Позабавила? — на лице капитана появилось выражение недовольства. Казалось, что Пикард с трудом сдерживает ярость. — Вы дурак, Первый. Вы поставили себя в опасное положение, а это я рассматриваю, как проявление глупости. Не заставляйте меня вновь искать себе первого помощника. И уж тем более не стройте из себя героя, еле стоя на ногах. Вы совершенно бесполезны сейчас. Поэтому вы останетесь здесь под домашним арестом. Советую вам некоторое время провести в постели. И не сможете выйти из каюты, пока не будете совершенно здоровы. А если посмеете ослушаться моего приказа, то вас ждет еще одно дисциплинарное наказание и я буду не столь милосерден, как в первый раз.

— Ваше милосердие не знает границ, mon capitaine. 

— Ваше произношение явно улучшилось, Первый. 

— У меня есть превосходный учитель, — Райкер с трудом сделал шаг вперед. — Прошу прощения, капитан, но я хочу выполнить ваш приказ немедленно и прилечь. 

— Советую вам, в следующий раз сначала хорошенько подумать, прежде чем попадать в подобные ситуации, Первый. Какие бы дивиденды не сулил для вас удачный исход! Вы ведь однажды можете ошибиться.

— Такие ошибки стоят многих удач, — прошептал Райкер, когда за капитаном закрылась дверь, — и теперь я знаю, что стоит за вашей маской, mon capitaine!

Пикард вышел из каюты своего помощника. Лицо его было спокойно, но в глазах застыло странное выражение ярости и холодного спокойствия.

— Лейтенант Яр!

— Слушаю вас, капитан, — звонкий голос девушки прозвучал так обыденно.

— Приказываю уничтожить Ангел Один. Я хочу, чтобы от этой планеты ничего не осталось.

— Слушаюсь, сэр!

Пикард неторопливо шел по коридору к турболифту, а проходящие мимо энсины и офицеры старались побыстрее уйти от капитана как можно дальше. Потому что ничто и никогда не могло напугать экипаж корабля сильнее, чем довольная и безжалостная улыбка Жан-Люка Пикарда.


End file.
